List of units in Civ5
Here is the full list of units in Civ5, as of the Brave New World expansion. The Gods & Kings expansion added 27 new units, including the Composite Bowman, Galleass, and Landship. The Brave New World expansion added 20 new units, including the new Barbarian unique unit Hand-Axe. Note that many units are unique to certain civilizations; that is, they replace a certain generic unit and will only be available when you play with a certain civilization. They are marked as such, and appear under the heading of the generic unit they replace. Their general armament and thus their technological requirements are the same as that unit, but their resource requirements may differ - that is, some unique units can be produced without access to the strategic resources that their generic counterparts require. Civilian Units * * * * Religious Units * * Trade Units * * Great People * * * ** (Mongolia only) * ** (Venice only) * * * * * Spaceship Parts * * * * Ancient Era Ranged Units * ** (Maya only) ** (Babylon only) ** (Inca only) * ** (Barbarians only) ** (Huns only) ** (Egypt only) ** (India only) Melee Units * ** (Barbarians only) ** (Aztecs only) ** (Polynesia only) * ** (Shoshone only) * ** (Huns only) ** (Greece only) ** (Persia only) ** (Celts only) Naval Melee Units * (Barbarians only) * ** (Carthage only) Naval Ranged Units * (Byzantium only) Classical Era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * ** (Rome only) ** (Assyria only) Melee Units * ** (Indonesia only) ** (Rome only) ** (Iroquois only) Mounted Units * ** (Carthage only) ** (Byzantium only) ** (Greece only) Medieval Era Ranged Units * ** (China only) ** (England only) Siege Weapons * ** (Korea only) Melee Units * ** (Denmark only) ** (Japan only) * ** (Zulus only) ** (Germany only in Vanilla and ; not a unique unit in ) Mounted Units * ** (Arabia only) ** (Spain only) ** (Mongolia only) ** (Songhai only) ** (Siam only) Naval Ranged Units * ** (Venice only) Renaissance Era Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * ** (Ottomans only) ** (America only) ** (France only) ** (Spain only) Mounted Units * ** (Sweden only) ** (Ottomans only) ** (Poland only) Naval Melee Units * ** (Portugal only) ** (Korea only) * ** (Netherlands only) Naval Ranged Units * ** (England only) Industrial Era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * ** (Sweden only) ** (Ethiopia only) ** (Denmark only) Mounted Units * ** (Morocco only) ** (Shoshone only) ** (Russia only) ** (Austria only) Naval Melee Units * Modern Era Ranged units * Gunpowder Units * * ** (France only in Vanilla and ; not a unique unit in ) * ** (Brazil only) Naval Melee Units * Naval Ranged Units * * * Armored Units * Bomber Units * Fighter Units * Atomic Era Ranged Units * Siege Weapons * Gunpowder Units * * * * Armored Units * ** (Germany only) Bomber Units * ** (America only) Fighter Units * ** (Japan only) Helicopter Units * Bomb Units * Information Era Gunpowder Units * * Naval Ranged Units * * Armored Units * * Bomber Units * Fighter Units * Bomb Units * * External links *List of unit upgrade paths zh:單位列表 (文明5) Category:Units (Civ5) Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Lists (Civ5) Category:Unit lists